Alexander's Life
by Alexander The God
Summary: Alexander longs for one man. The night is merciless to some, and rewarding for others. A tribute to my Heros...SlashYaoi, Alexander and HephaestionHephaistion


IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A tribute to my Heros: Alexander and Hephaestion (Hephaistion).

Alexander's Life

Battle made his blood rush in a furious river of raging life. He gained greater strength when in the midst of blades and war cries. He bordered on folly, some said, and yet drew together tactics of ingenious and unique proportions. The eagle remained as his witness, and Apollo played with his and Bucephalus' shadows in mysterious ways. All of it gave him a sense of height above the world, and yet it couldn't offer him what he truly desired. What he craved most and couldn't live without would come from one being alone.

"Hephaestion..." Alexander breathed into the night air. Pillows and thick hand sewn mantles supported his stressed back and weary body. He may have been gazed upon as a son of Zeus, but his being was vulnerable to human suffering and longing.

War may have roused a powerful beast within the ruler, but it couldn't give him the feel of warm hands on his shoulders and an enveloping gaze of love. Hephaestion was his drive, his blood, and his life. Loyal and beautiful Hephaestion, the one man he trusted and loved more than any other creature. The man who could set his skin on fire with a single touch. The one who knew the secrets of his pleasures and the depth of his desires. He always seemed out of his reach when they stood a mere few feet apart in company.

He could easily send for his lover, and he wanted to, but Hephaestion needed rest as much as he did. He would see the familiar face when the sun rose and he greeted the morning of Babylon with his brown eyes. Then he would rest his mind upon the stunning being he craved to embrace. He could do that. Many times he had slept without the company of another, why should one night alone be such a difficult task? Alexander needed Hephaestion to survive and move on. The pleasures and comfort he received in the presence of Hephaestion couldn't be matched or taken by another.

"Alexander," the quiet voice came from his left, "Shhh... Your breaths are harsh."

"Hephaestion," his head moved to face the shadowed figure, lungs heaving, "Please, join me tonight." He panted the words and smiled in relief as a familiar weight pressed onto the bed beside him. As he reached up and stroked slightly stubbly skin on a scarred cheek he felt a massive heaviness removed. It was the burden of grief.

"You're cold," Hephaestion whispered close, "Yet you have all these covers."

"I'm never truly warm at night unless it's you that acts as my shroud." He studied the reserved but brave man with his deep eyes, wishing to delve deeper than the simple kiss they had shared earlier that evening. His breaths were beginning to calm, although still unbridled to an extent. They were soft pants now, growing softer as he pulled Hephaestion closer.

"Alexander..." Hephaestion's voice faded into the air as a pair of needy lips brushed his. A hand pushed aside his night robes and pressed gently upon his chest. Alexander's fingers were like snow. He released a surprised exhale at the contrast to his hot skin, opening his mouth and clenching his eyes tightly shut. He found a reason for the hand when a tongue darted into his mouth immediately after his lips parted. It was like Alexander, Hephaestion reminded himself, and the many battle tactics he had explained. Cutting through enemy forces by a slight opening and believing the slim chance would claim victory. It had worked on Darius' forces and proved to work on him.

Hephaestion caressed the short bristles along Alexander's face and slowly worked his hands back to a tense neck. There, he rubbed in small circles until he reached a tempting area that would reward him with beauty beyond compare.

Alexander broke the kiss, mouth open in bliss as he arched his back. A tantalizing flame raced up his spine and sent a shudder through his body. Hephaestion watched calmly as Alexander basked as though he had reached the ultimate stage of pleasure. It was a sight to behold. A divine man finding immeasurable satisfaction from a tiny action was breathtaking.

A steady inhale rose from Alexander's lips as his body fell onto the smooth fabric beneath him.

"You're ruining me, Hephaestion," he smiled, eyes heavily drooping, "You taunt me so lovingly with such pleasures."

"I haven't done much." Hephaestion swallowed. His dark hair fell over his shoulders, draping around their faces as a veil from the outside world. Alexander gazed into his love's shadow framed eyes and laughed once.

"But you've done enough to make even the Gods themselves jealous," he paused momentarily to see the timid but flattered expression cross Hephaestion's features, "We've fought together, loved together, and, as I've said, we will die together. And after death I'll find you. We'll be together as Gods, Hephaestion, as _Gods_."

Hephaestion smiled with comfortable ease, adjusting his body as Alexander pulled their forms flush. He recognized the power behind his lover's words. It was the same power he held when preparing his army for battle. It was frighteningly amazing.

"We can be there forever." Alexander panted out a tiny laugh.

"Together?" Hephaestion tentatively moved closer, curling long strands of the man's hair around his fingers.

"Yes... you're the one I love, Hephaestion..." Alexander wrapped his arms around a strong neck and embraced his true lover in a powerfully emotional way. Hephaestion didn't care if the world was a lie; as long as those words reigned true he was more than content to love Alexander.

A dear friend, a skilled bodyguard, a true God, and a devoted lover named Hephaestion. Divine love speaks measures when discovered among mortals.

Hephaestion is also Alexander, and to lose one is to lose them both. Loyal and beautiful Hephaestion: Alexander's life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
